


Stronger Than Ever

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Carl's thoughts after season 5. Justin has returned from New York. Justin and Brian have been married for two months. Sequel to: 'Best of Intentions.'





	Stronger Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Carl's POV

 

When I first met Debbie and her family, I was wary of all of them. I used to be a homophobic ass, like a lot of people still are today. I used to be a cop, and I was called to work on a case on Liberty Avenue, where a dead teenager was found in a dumpster where Debbie worked at the Liberty Diner.

 

That day I met her, and several of her boys. After that, I slowly got roped into her world. Not that I'm complaining, anymore that is. In the beginning I wanted nothing to do with Debbie or any of her boys. I wasn't a fan of gay people. Sadly, I didn't care what happened to anyone in the gay community one way or another.

 

Until I started to find myself falling in love with the gum snapping, loud mouthed, red haired waitress that worked at Liberty Diner. We slowly started to care for each other, and I told her about my life and my family. Debbie told me all 

about her big family as well.

 

She told me how she treats every lost gay boy as if they were her own. At first I didn't like the idea of being around gay people at all, much less her full family. Debbie's family consists of several partnerships, which are the following: Brian and Justin, Melanie and Lindsay, Michael and Ben, Emmett and Drew, and Ted and Blake.

 

That doesn't include adding Justin's mother, sister, and best friend: Jennifer, Molly, and Daphne. Michael and Melanie's daughter Jenny Rebecca. Michael and Ben's adopted son Hunter. Brian and Lindsay's son Gus. So all in all, we are a pretty large group, and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

So when I heard that Justin and Brian were planning on getting married, I thought that was it. But of course, it didn't happen at first. It took Justin leaving to go to New York and paint for a few months, before he returned home, and both men decided to get married in a way that worked for the two of them. 

 

When I heard that Justin was back, and the wedding was on again, I was happy for Brian and Justin. I also knew that Debbie was happy to be able to share that day with the boys, even if we weren't with them when they filed for Domestic Partnership. She was glad to be able to throw them a party afterwards. 

 

Now, I know that things are going to be hard for them, but I also have faith that they will make it. Debbie told me the entire Brian and Justin Saga. So I have a good feeling that they are it for each other. Besides, I know that no one else would be willing to put up with their shit. Which is why they are best for each other.

 

I've come to care for the entire family, and now I think of them as my own too. Which is why I'm glad to say that I care for each and every person, in our large dysfunctional group. In the last couple of years that I've been part of this family, I've gotten to watch all of them grow.

 

While I care for everyone in the family, I feel a strange attachment to Brian and Justin the most. I think it's because of everything they have been though, that makes me want to be there for them no matter what. I do know though, that no matter if Brian and Justin have anyone else or not, as long as they have each other, they are stronger than ever.

 

I don't doubt it for a second. I know that sometimes Brian and Justin are shitty to each other, but everyone treats their significant other like crap sometimes. I'm not saying that it's a good thing to do, because it's not. I'm just saying that it happens sometimes. It happens to everyone.

 

Which is why I think they should sit down and talk. But I pretty much keep my opinions to myself, when it concerns anything to do with Brian and Justin. They get enough advice forced on them by everyone else in the family. I love Debbie with all my heart, but sometimes she just needs to keep things to herself.

 

I remember asking Justin one time, why he was as closed off as he is now. He told me that everyone always stuck

their noses in his and Brian's business, and how much it hurts and annoys both of them. How Debbie and Michael 

were always calling Brian an ass, and warning him to stay away from the brunette.

 

How Lindsay and Melanie claimed to always be looking out for him, when all they were really doing, was treating Brian shitty as well. The Ethan thing came up, and I talked to Justin about it. He said that it was the most stupid thing he had ever done, and was sorry that it had ever happened.

 

But what Justin was even more sorry for, was the fact that while he loved the entire family, he wished they would stay out of his and Brian's business unless they asked for anyone else's input. I can understand that, and I told Justin that while I'm here for both of them, I wouldn't interfere in their lives. Justin said that he and Brian are thankful to have me around, since they like me, and since I'm the only one who doesn't force advice on them.

 

I get the feeling that Brian, Justin and I, might become friends. I don't know if it will happen, but it might. I made a promise to myself, especially after talking to Justin, that I would never get into their business, unless one or both of the men came to me and asked for some advice.

 

It's the only thing that I can do, to let both men know that I'm here for them, without getting into their business like everyone else does. A few days after I spoke with Justin, Brian paid me a visit, and thanked me for being a true friend to both himself and Justin. I told Brian that I was glad to be their friend, and if they ever needed anything, to 

call me.

 

The End.


End file.
